New Book of Comics Vol 1 1
| Appearing1 = | Writer2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle2 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Introducing Cowhide" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle3 = Billy the Kid: "Soap Box Racer" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Writer4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle4 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | Writer5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle5 = Vikings: "Episode 1" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle6 = J. Worthington Blimp: "New York to San Diego, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle7 = J. Worthington Blimp: "New York to San Diego, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle8 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed : "The Time Machine, Part 1 (1)" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = | Writer9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle9 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed : "The Time Machine, Part 1 (2)" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = | Writer10_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler10_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker10_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle10 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 1" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = | Writer11_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler11_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker11_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle11 = Allan De Beaufort | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Writer12_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler12_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker12_1 = Matt Curzon | StoryTitle12 = Dickie Duck: "Howdy Do Soaks!" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | Writer13_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler13_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker13_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle13 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "The Friends Meet" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker14_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle14 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | Writer15_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler15_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker15_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle15 = Jibby Jones | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = | Writer16_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler16_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker16_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle16 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Hash" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = | Writer17_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler17_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker17_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle17 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 2" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = | Writer18_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler18_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker18_1 = Matt Curzon | StoryTitle18 = Dickie Duck | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle19 = Castaway Island: "Episode 1" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = | Writer20_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler20_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker20_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle20 = Billy the Kid | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = | Writer21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle21 = J. Worthington Blimp: "The Stagecoach, Part 1" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = | Writer22_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker22_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle22 = Vikings: "Episode 2" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = | Writer23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle23 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed: "The Time Machine, Part 2" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = | Writer24_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler24_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker24_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle24 = Cap'n Spinniker: "The Can-Opener" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = | Writer25_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler25_1 = Stan Randall | Inker25_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle25 = Dare-Devil Dunk: "Mr. Gloom" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = | Writer26_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler26_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker26_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle26 = Beany | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = | Writer27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle27 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "Target Practice" | Synopsis27 = | Appearing27 = | Writer28_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler28_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker28_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle28 = Federal Men: "The Manning Baby Kidnapping" | Synopsis28 = | Appearing28 = | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle29 = Henri Duval: "The Duped Musketeers" | Synopsis29 = | Appearing29 = | Writer30_1 = W.M. Allison | Penciler30_1 = W.M. Allison | Inker30_1 = W.M. Allison | StoryTitle30 = Captain Bill of the Texas Rangers: "The Train Robbery, Part 2" | Synopsis30 = | Appearing30 = | Writer31_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler31_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker31_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle31 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Hash Amuses Himself" | Synopsis31 = | Appearing31 = | Writer32_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler32_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker32_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle32 = Jibby Jones | Synopsis32 = | Appearing32 = | Writer33_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler33_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker33_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle33 = Billy The Kid | Synopsis33 = | Appearing33 = | Writer34_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler34_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker34_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle34 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 3" | Synopsis34 = | Appearing34 = | Writer35_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler35_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker35_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle35 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "Bull by the Tail" | Synopsis35 = | Appearing35 = | Writer36_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler36_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker36_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle36 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 3" | Synopsis36 = | Appearing36 = | Writer37_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler37_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker37_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle37 = J. Worthington Blimp: "The Stagecoach, Part 2" | Synopsis37 = | Appearing37 = | Writer38_1 = Billy Westin | Penciler38_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker38_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle38 = "17-20 on the Black, Part 3" | Synopsis38 = | Appearing38 = | Writer39_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler39_1 = Al Stahl | Inker39_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle39 = "Needles Uses His Noodle" | Synopsis39 = | Appearing39 = | Writer40_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler40_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker40_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle40 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed: "The Time Machine, Part 3" | Synopsis40 = | Appearing40 = | Writer41_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler41_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker41_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle41 = Castaway Island: "Episode 2" | Synopsis41 = | Appearing41 = | Writer42_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler42_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker42_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle42 = Dear Old Dad | Synopsis42 = | Appearing42 = | Writer43_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler43_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker43_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle43 = Licorice | Synopsis43 = | Appearing43 = | Writer44_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler44_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker44_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle44 = Cap'n Spinniker: "A Pickle Complex" | Synopsis44 = | Appearing44 = | Writer45_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler45_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker45_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle45 = The Vikings: "Episode 3" | Synopsis45 = | Appearing45 = | Writer46_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler46_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker46_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle46 = Federal Men: "Airborne Revenge" | Synopsis46 = | Appearing46 = | Notes = * The 46th story of this collection, ''Federal Men: Airborne Revenge'', was reprinted minus page 3 of the original. * This edition was the second all-reprint issue from DC Comics. The first was | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}